


情不自禁爱上你

by Misdrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fever, Hospitals, M/M, Sick Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdrarry/pseuds/Misdrarry





	情不自禁爱上你

【德哈】Creepin' up on you   
#无脑甜#私设有#ooc归我#

“哈啾——”  
哈利感冒了  
他的额头滚烫，呼吸不畅  
吵闹的格兰芬多休息室让他的大脑无法放松  
下午还有魔药课  
怕不是要完  
庞弗雷夫人或许能给我一点帮助，他想。  
哈利谢绝了罗恩和赫敏的陪同，选择独自穿过长长的走廊去医疗翼。  
绝不是因为三人组目标太大会让他遇见——  
哈利看到一个铂金色的脑袋在拐角出现  
遇见马尔福  
Holy shit  
他怀疑德拉科的大脑里有肯定一个专门针对他的活点地图，不然为什么无论他去哪里都能百分之百遇到那条讨人厌的毒蛇？  
德拉科轻佻地吹了个口哨  
优雅地迈开步子靠近目不斜视企图离开的哈利  
“救世主波特居然没跟他的泥巴种朋友待在一起。”  
“你被抛弃了吗，波特？”  
哈利在心里翻了个白眼，生病的身体让他没力气和德拉科吵架  
“让开吧马尔福，别像个婴儿一样用无理取闹赢得大人的关注。”  
哈利的鼻音很重，德拉科听出来了  
哈利的声音沙哑，德拉科也听出来了。  
圣人波特好像生病了？！  
德拉科的心砰砰直跳，这可是个让救世主对他服软的好机会  
只要波特开口我就立马把他送到医疗翼去，他满怀欣喜地想  
马尔福们的想法很好，可惜他们从来没能实现过  
德拉科也是个马尔福  
哈利根本没管身边的德拉科·牛皮糖一样粘着他不放·马尔福，径直往前走去  
他第一次觉得医疗翼那么遥远  
更别提德拉科在他耳边锲而不舍地说着挑衅的嘲讽话  
哈利觉得自己可能要晕倒了  
原来平时越强壮的人生病就会越虚弱的说法是真的  
哈利没意识到自己并不属于强壮的那一类  
他不得不停下来，靠坐在窗台附近的台阶上休息，冰凉的墙面让他好受了些  
德拉科站在他面前居高临下地看着他  
救世主的脸颊因为发热泛起一抹病态的红晕，嘴唇苍白干裂，有隐约的血丝。平日里和德拉科针锋相对的锐气被病魔偷走，整个人虚弱不堪，就像从树上摔下来的雏鸟，脆弱无助  
梅林啊，他浑身都在告诉我他需要帮助，德拉科怜悯地想  
却故意忽略了心底的担忧  
“波特，如果你需要别人帮你那你最好开口，你的巨怪脑子里没有please这个词吗？”  
马尔福怎么还没走，哈利烦躁地想，勉强抬手抓住了眼前人的袍子，打算推开他站起来  
他失败了  
然后一头扎进了有着铂金色头发男孩儿的怀里  
！！！  
德拉科觉得自己的大脑要失控了，对他投怀送抱的救世主波特！  
他扶着哈利的腰想让怀里的人站好，顺便嘲笑一下他失去平衡的死对头  
然后他发现哈利好像晕了过去  
德拉科慌了神，咬咬牙抱起了哈利，用他出生到现在最快的速度冲向医疗翼  
天知道一个肩不能扛手不能提的小少爷哪来的力气抱起一个跟他同龄的男孩  
事实上围观了全程的布莱斯·扎比尼认为这是爱情的力量  
你问我为什么刚才他没出现？  
得了吧，德拉科和哈利眼里还能看到除了对方外的其他人吗。

哈利再醒来时，他已经躺在了熟悉的病床上，精神也好了不少  
身边传来庞弗雷夫人严肃的声音：  
“马尔福先生，我能理解你担心同学的心情，但还请你下次敲门，医疗翼的门差点就被你踹掉了。”  
哈利差点在床上笑出声  
随后他意识到是德拉科把他送到了医疗翼  
这个混蛋居然没有落井下石地给他灌毒药还帮了他？？！  
烧坏脑子的人可能是马尔福  
“你的手臂肌肉有些拉伤，你的魁地奇训练需要暂时停止。”  
“oh，好的庞弗雷夫人。”  
德拉科郁闷地接受了这个消息  
目送庞弗雷夫人离开病房，转身他就看见了偷偷睁开眼睛看着他的哈利·慌忙闭上眼睛装睡·波特  
德拉科想到了一个捉弄哈利的有趣方法  
他故意放重了脚步声，慢悠悠地靠近病床，弯腰贴近哈利的脸，长叹了一口气。然后伸出手，用他略微冰凉的手指描摹哈利额头上的那道伤疤  
男孩手臂上涂着的药膏让哈利嗅到了草药的味道，有些苦，还有些让他失神  
哈利庆幸自己还在生病，不然他的脸肯定红的不能见人  
他微蹙着眉，假装出一副悠然转醒的样子，殊不知德拉科早就把他看透了  
哈利舔舔自己干燥的唇，看着德拉科近在咫尺的脸  
“你在干什么，马尔福？”  
德拉科不知道哈利的绿眼睛对他的杀伤力那么大，他几乎是一下子就愣住了，身下的男孩用困惑又紧张的眼神看着他，刚被他自己舔过的唇还有细微的水光。  
周围的空气一下变得灼热，德拉科情不自禁地，吻上了哈利  
他用舌尖舔过哈利的唇瓣，引诱他放开限制接受挑逗，哈利温热的口腔让他沉迷，他几乎是不受控制地开始掠夺男孩嘴里仅存的稀薄的氧气，吮吸逗弄他软滑的舌头，得到的青涩回应更让他疯狂  
哈利眼泪都要出来了，亲吻时的德拉科就像放归野外的凶兽，好不容易才被放过的他急促地喘息，生怕德拉科一言不合又亲下来  
德拉科心满意足地看着被自己欺负得眼角发红的哈利，赏了他一个回答  
“我想当你男朋友。Can I ？”

 

The end.


End file.
